Little Murder on the Prairie
Little Murder on the Prairie is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-seventh case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred ninety-eighth case overall. It takes place in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Charlie found an inhabited farm in Coyote Gorge, where Isaac and the player headed to find the stabbed body of Benjamin Galls. During the investigation, Constable Ramirez accidentally released the farm's fowl. Later, Adaline Galls, Benjamin's daughter, threatened to shoot Charlie after he tried to show her his milking machine. The team found enough evidence to arrest Vinnie Costa for the murder. Vinnie initially denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. The Italian gang had sent him to forcefully evict Benjamin from his farm after he refused. Benjamin put up a fight and Vinnie threatened him with a pitchfork, but accidentally impaled Benjamin when he charged towards him. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 10 years in jail. Post-trial, Isaac and the player interrogated Vinnie about the forced evictions. Vinnie refused to talk to protect his life from the gang but pointed the team to the Galls' kitchen, where they found a map with the evicted settlements. Per Evie, the Italians were expelling people from their lands in order to build a railroad, although its purpose was still unknown. Meanwhile, Maddie, Charlie and the player gave Adaline the milking machine and helped her get Vinnie's dog. As they were leaving the farm, Maddie invited Charlie on a romantic date. As the team prepared to investigate the Italians' links to the Concordia Railroad Company, Ramirez reported a nearby train derailment due to someone sabotaging the tracks. Summary Victim *'Benjamin Galls' (stabbed in the back on his farm) Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Vinnie Costa' Suspects AGallsProfMOTP.png|Adaline Galls CWestwoodProfMOTP.png|Clay Westwood GCapecchiProf5MOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi ESpencerProfMOTP.png|Ethel Spencer VCostaProf4MOTP.png|Vinnie Costa Quasi-suspect(s) CDupontProf4MOTP.png|Charles Dupont Killer's Profile *The killer chews wheat. *The killer has a collie. *The killer drinks milk. *The killer wears a cowboy hat. *The killer has A negative blood type. Crime Scenes Little Murder on the Prairie (Slider).jpg|Farm Entrance MOTPC27-2.jpg|Gall's House MOTPC27-3.jpg|Kitchen MOTPC27-4.jpg|Dining Table MOTPC27-5.jpg|Store Counter MOTPC27-6.jpg|Cash Register Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Farm Entrance. (Clues: Faded Rosette, Torn Fabric, Victim's Body) *Examine Faded Rosette. (Result: Award Winner; New Suspect: Adaline Galls) *Ask Adaline Galls whom the farm belongs to. (Prerequisite: Award Winner unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Kitchen; Victim identified: Benjamin Galls) *Investigate Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Adaline interrogated; Clues: Framed Photo, Ash Bucket) *Examine Framed Photo. (New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Ask Giulietta Capecchi about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Giulietta Capecchi identified) *Examine Ash Bucket. (Result: Victim's Vest) *Analyze Victim's Vest. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a collie) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bandana; New Suspect: Clay Westwood) *Ask Clay Westwood about his belongings being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Bandana unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews wheat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Store Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Escaped Duck, Bag of Groceries, Check; New Suspect: Ethel Spencer) *Question Ethel Spencer about the victim. (Prerequisite: Store Counter investigated) *Examine Bag of Groceries. (Result: Brass Knuckles; New Suspect: Vinnie Costa) *Question Vinnie Costa about his presence in Coyote Gorge. (Prerequisite: Brass Knuckles found; Profile updated: Vinnie chews wheat and has a collie) *Examine Check. (Result: Account Number) *Analyze Account Number. (12:00:00) *Question Clay Westwood about his payment from the victim. (Prerequisite: Account Number analyzed; Profile updated: Clay chews wheat and has a collie; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dining Table) *Investigate Dining Table. (Prerequisite: Clay interrogated; Clues: Ornate Box, Threat) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Torn Drawing) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Child's Drawing) *Ask Adaline Galls about her quarrel with her father. (Prerequisite: Child's Drawing unraveled) *Examine Threat. (Result: White Liquid) *Analyze White Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milk; Profiles updated: Clay drinks milk, Adaline drinks milk) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cash Register. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Hand Mirror, Strange Vase, Blue Planks Sign) *Examine Hand Mirror. (Result: Pink Liquid) *Examine Pink Liquid. (Result: Pink Paradise) *Ask Vinnie Costa what he was doing with the victim's belongings. (Prerequisite: Pink Paradise identified under microscope; Profile updated: Vinnie drinks milk) *Examine Strange Vase. (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes. (09:00:00) *Ask Giulietta Capecchi why her sister's ashes were in the general store. (Prerequisite: Ashes analyzed; Profile updated: Giulietta chews wheat, has a collie and drinks milk) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Closed Sign) *Ask Ethel Spencer how the victim forced her to close the store. (Prerequisite: Closed Sign unraveled; Profile updated: Ethel chews wheat) *Investigate Galls' House. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Toolbox, Pitchfork; Murder Weapon registered: Pitchfork) *Examine Broken Toolbox. (Result: Dog Collar) *Analyze Dog Collar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cowboy hat) *Examine Pitchfork. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A negative blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Once Upon a Time in the East (3/6). (No stars) Once Upon a Time in the East (3/6) *Ask Vinnie Costa about the Italian gang's plans. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Vinnie interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map Markings) *Analyze Map Markings. (06:00:00) *See what Charlie wants. (Available after unlocking Once Upon a Time in the East) *Investigate Farm Entrance. (Prerequisite: Charles interrogated; Clue: Haystack) *Examine Haystack. (Result: Cow Milking Machine) *Analyze Cow Milking Machine. (09:00:00) *Show Adaline Galls the cow milking machine. (Prerequisite: Cow Milking Machine analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Store Counter. (Prerequisite: Adaline interrogated; Clue: Dog) *Examine Dog. (Result: Maximinus) *Give the dog to Adaline Galls. (Prerequisite: Maximinus unraveled; Reward: Steampunk Cowboy Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the American television series Little House on the Prairie. *The case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday due to public holiday (Pentecost) in France. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *In Once Upon a Time in the East, Louis Pasteur and Maximinuns Thrax are mentioned. *In Fields of Murder, Eduardo Ramirez mentions one of the events of this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Coyote Gorge